The Saving Race
by HarmonyGames
Summary: The battle has been lost and the ones who were lucky enough to escape flee to a hidden safe house. Soon supplies and food stores run low and select members volunteer to leave safety to bring back supplies. Harry is left in safety but broken when he learns that his friends have been taken hostage by a mysterious character called M.T.C


**February Story! Got this idea in my head for a while I really hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

The Saving Race

Chapter 1: Downfall

H

We have hostages. Until you give us what we want every hour Starting with your precious little friend. If you fail to comply with our wishes she will never again see the light of day.

M.T.C

I rub my eyes. Still unaware of who M.T.C might be, what he wants from me and why he would take her away from me. I pull out a folder of papers. Other notes and clues to help me search what this M.T.C character wants from us, or me.

H

I am beginning to worry for your friend. She seems ill, you will hear from me soon. I presume. I will give you more information on our whereabouts, when I know you are willing to hand over what is rightfully ours.

M.T.C

There are far too many notes to go through all in one night.

******If I eat then I shall grow, but drink and I shall die. When the moon looks like a smile and the planets all aligned The planets all aligned, and when the sun sets everyday I think of all we've done. ********

This one is by far the most curious note I have received since the time she and some others were taken. It's not even in the same style as M.T.C uses. This is somebody entirely different.

I put the note back in the folder and then store it back under my desk. Finding them will be a lot harder. I don't have my two best friends with me nor do I have any of the order members at my side. I'm going into this mission solo.

I think back to the day of our downfall many times. We were defeated and the three of us along with any lasting order members and a few others fled to safety of an underground safe house. But our stores were soon depleted and we had to leave safety and rise for a few moments in order to obtain the necessities. We had been living without magic for about six months at this point since all witches and wizards were traced nowadays. At least the ones Voldemort wanted captured were. Even the simplest spell could offset the trigger and we would be surrounded by death eater in seconds. The only time we ever carry our wands are is when we are required to leave the safe house which is not that often. Until that time they are kept under lock and key.

"We have run out of food, our stores are depleted. The last of it was used for last nights meal." Hermione and Luna say.

Hermione and Luna usually help prepare meals along with some of the older members.

Remus looks at the both of them. "We must find a way to go undetected, when these safe houses were built we never had a clue we wouldn't be able to aparate or dissaparate directly to and from them, and there is no mention of any secret tunnels or passages we could use."

Hermione eyes sink. "We cannot just walk out, they will surely have Wards in every part of England, it will be next to impossible to get past unnoticed."

I look over at her. "We?" I question.

"Yes, well... Then again I suppose you shouldn't come, it's too dangerous." She replies.

"What about you? They want you just about as much as they want me."

Before the fight can go on any longer we are stopped. By Remus and Tonks.

"We can not prevent any of you from coming, although we advise those under 21 to stay back."

I'm offended surely if Hermione can go I should be allowed to tag along. It is just as dangerous for her as it is for me. The Death Eaters wish to eradicate the Muggleborn witches and wizards, so that the tie between muggle and magical worlds are broken. Most of them wouldn't think twice before ending her life. But I believe the smarter ones would take her to The Dark Lord as a hostage. Demanding a Ransom in exchange for her life, me.

Remus and Tonks lead the way, followed by Ron, Neville ,Luna and Hermione. Who i could not convince to stay back in the safety of our makeshift home. The only ones that remain are myself, McGonagall and three hogwarts students who I have seen but never met and I now know to be Sarah, Carleigh and Jake.  
All from gryffindor house.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Hermione tells me before leaving. "It's perfectly safe." She smiles.

I look towards her and the others. "I need you all to come back." I say thoughtfully. "I cannot fight this alone." I add.

"Don't worry, we will get everybody back safe and sound" Tonks replies to me smiling. She then returns he attention back to the others and nods a ready signal then they depart. Up the countless stairs I remember travelling down after we lost the battle. This is the first time anybody has gone out of safety. So many of them too. Most only eighteen years of age. But who am I too stop them.

When I am sure they are gone I retreat to the living space. A few chairs couches and a shelf full of books and board games. Only a few news channels on the television and an old radio that still works. Plus a few odds and ends scatter the sides, floor and walls of the room.

* * *

**the paragraph with the stars are clues. If you solve the clue or give me something similar I will tell you what it is about! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
